Sonia's Curse
by Immorura
Summary: We all hear about how one innocent says "I love you" to Mystique Sonia three times and turn into a Yaksha all because of her curse. But how did she become cursed and why? Rated for Ideologically sensitive and Chinese cursing.


It was a calm and peaceful night when Lin Chung lay on the roof of Big Green's head quarters. The sky was a velvet black studded with diamond stars as the moon hung bright and full in it's lunar glow.

Despite having a hard day of training, he didn't feel tired enough to sleep thus the reason for him to star gaze. The waters shimmered under the moon light, catching his eye and refreshing him.

_Could there be anything more inspiring than this? _He thought, his eyes hardly blinking.

"Lin Chung?"

Mystique Sonia stood a few feet away from him in the moonlight. He didn't realised how beautiful she really was until the lunar rays made her snow white skin glow.

He smiled at her. "I couldn't sleep, even after all of that training No-Hands put us through."

She sat down next to him. "Neither could I. Yaksha drifted off as soon as he hit the pillow and I can hear Mighty Ray's snoring from in my room. No wonder his spirit animal is a pig."

"...Boar."

"What's the difference?"

They both laughed as they remembered that day. Lin Chung still admired how she volunteered to go into the cave first. It was no wonder why she came out as a swan nor was it forgettable.

He loved her. Simple as that. Although it pained him of how he could never tell her. It wasn't that he was afraid to admit his feelings to her, it was because of her curse.

Whenever someone said 'I love you' to her three times in a row, they would turn into a Yaksha step by step with each sentence. When most of her admires (a lot of them soldiers) found out, they all stayed clear from her as though she had some sort of contagious disease.

Lin Chung sensed her aura had turned solemn especially when the piles of gifts and love letters grew smaller by the week until she barely received a single note. Even if it ceased his jealousy, Lin Chung couldn't help but feel bad for Sonia when any man, except those who were her team mates, kept their distance and never uttered a word to her.

Sonia never told anyone the origin of her curse, not even Commander Apetrully.

The sadness was almost unbearable to him as he wanted nothing more than to tell her how he felt.

_But maybe he could show her..._

"um...Sonia?" He asked quietly as his heart beat increased and cheeks slowly turned scarlet when she looked a him with her sapphire orbs; making his gut twist into a tight knot as he took a deep and shaky breath. "I..I...I have...l-liked you for...quite some time..."

She blinked at him. "Really?"

His face burned red. "...Well.._._I want to tell you what I really mean...but I can't...and...you know why..."

Sonia's mouth dropped. "Lin...Lin Chung...I...I don't know what to say..."

Lin Chung smiled. He got to his feet before holding out his hand to help her up. "Then let me show you..."

He held her face in his hands. He took a moment to admire her delicate features before he slowly placed his lips to hers. They tasted like blueberries. Lin Chung wondered how many of her admirers knew this or if any of the few women in Big Green or Hidden Kingdom Knew she had flavoured lipstick or lip gloss. The thought quickly left his head when he felt Sonia slide her hands up his chest and wrap her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss. Lin Chung's hands abandoned her face and encircled her waist with one arm and his free hand in her silky black hair.

They parted for breath.

Sonia gazed up at him with tear bright eyes as she caressed his face with her hand. "_I love you._" She whispered.

Lin Chung swallowed painfully. He felt as though a knife was stabbing his heart repeatedly. He forced a smile and kissed her again before she rested her head against his torso.

Once fatigue had come to them, they both walked down the hall way hand in hand. They stopped outside of Sonia's room and smiled at each other.

"Good night." She whispered.

He smiled. "Good night."

She went into her room and closed the door. Lin Chung couldn't contain his grin as it plastered upon his face. He turned to go to his own room, the memory fresh in his mind.

Sonia sighed contentedly as she slid down the door to sit on the floor. It had been a while since anyone had shown her any affection and that it was Lin Chung seemed to make it even better.

He was strong, smart, quick, warm-hearted, honest and selfless. He seemed too good to be true and the fact he had the courage to admit his feelings to her made Sonia feel like she was in a dream.

She looked at Yaksha who was fast asleep at the foot of her bed. She frowned slightly as she remembered the day she and her squad saved Apetrully and some soldiers from Liger Castle. It was the same day when Apetrully explained her curse and all of her admirers had kept their distance from her.

She had never told anyone about her curse. Not even Apetrully.

She pulled down the neckline of her dress where a scar in the shape of a Chinese curse symbols, mántóu ( 饅頭 / 馒头 ) was carved between her breasts. Over her heart. Another secret nobody knew about.

She hadn't thought about her curse or the scar for quite some time for it was her reason why she tried to keep her distance from High Roller without gaining the suspicions from her team.

This was a secret she didn't want anyone to know about.

She didn't know what would happen if anybody found out.

Found out that she was involved with High Roller.

Everybody in Big Green woke up to a gloomy morning. The sky was a steel grey with rain like bullets pelting the earth. First Squad didn't seem to care as they went about doing their own thing.

No-Hands was soaking his feet. Jumpy and Mighty Ray were playing darts. Sonia was reading while Lin Chung was quietly sketching her without anyone knowing.

They decided to keep their kiss a secret for others like Mighty Ray for example would undoubtedly make comments they would not like to hear even if it would only be harmless teasing.

The alarm went off.

"Apetrully's in trouble!" No-Hands announced, jumping to his feet and spilling the tub of water all over the floor. "First Squad! Deploy!"

There was a slight pause as they all glanced at each other. Apetrully didn't tell them he was going outside of Big Green...

They found him hours later in the middle of the dessert south of East Citadel, his wrists and ankles chained to a post. They were barely a few meters away from he cried out, "First Squad! It's a trap!"

Bear stomp and his army appeared out of nowhere. Guns ready and teeth bared. They started shooting, barely give them time to leap out of the way as bullet marks were imprinted into the sand only inches away from them.

Mighty Ray zapped them, Sonia slapped them with her tongue, Jumpy threw his carrot grenades and Lin Chung swiped and pelted them with bamboo bullets; but it wasn't long when the bear army ceased their fire. They froze for a while as if they were waiting for some sort of signal before turning around and sprinting away.

They all stared after them. Brows furrowed.

"I knew the bear army were no match for us but they could have given us more of a challenge!" Mighty Ray complained, folding his arms.

Lin Chung turned towards his team mates before doing a double take. "Where's Mystique Sonia!?"

In her place, Yaksha lay unconscious in the sand. His tentacles clamped together and pinned down with a lead weight.

"Bear Stomp...distract...us..." Jumpy said, his ears drooping. "Kidnap...Sonia."

If looks could kill, High Roller would have been dead a thousand times over as Sonia gave him a basilisk glare. Two bears had her on her knees, a paw on her shoulder; claws at her skin and her wrists handcuffed behind her.

High Roller stood in front of his throne, his arms folded behind him and a smirk on his lips. "It's been a while, Sonia. How many people have been turned into pink tentacled creatures?"

"That's for me to know and for you to NEVER find out!" She spat with venom dripping from her words.

He laughed his maniacal cackle. "So the curse _has _worked better than expected! Shame, Apetrully gave it all away and ended the fun." A malicious grin grew on is face. "You do know, it would have never been placed on you if you simply gave me what I wanted..."

She rolled her eyes. "You really didn't pay much intention in school, did you? Especially in the _Human Reproduction _subject."

High Roller frowned and raised an eyebrow. "Your point being?"

"Neither you or I can choose to have son on demand, pea-brain! Even if I wanted to have kids, I'm as sure as Hell your not the one who is going to be fathering them!" She yelled, then wincing when the bears' sunk their claws into her skin.

He smiled slow and expectantly. "So then there must be someone close to you...who is it?!"

Sonia blushed. "...As if I'm going to tell you!"

High Roller ignored her. "It _has_ to be someone from your squad! It can't be the Rabbit...Mighty Ray?" He shook his head when he noticed her look of disgust. "No?...No-Hands?...No!? Then it must be...Lin Chung!"

She froze as he doubled over with laughter. "Ha ha! I can't believe this! I'll get both an heir and a prisoner!" He sobered himself before waving his hand towards a hall way. "Get her dressed in something more..._comfortable..."_

"_Prisoners...plural..." _Sonia muttered as the bears hauled her up by her arms and dragged her away.

All though is face did not show it, Lin Chung's heart was thundering with anger and his blood boiled with rage. Without consulting with the rest of his team, he sprinted towards East Citadel; ignoring the shouts and yells behind him.

Once there, he took out the unsuspecting guards within a heartbeat; leaving them to lie on the ground dazed and confused as he hurried into the grounds.

He stood before the Manor, glaring at it for a few moments before leaping up the steps. His knuckles turning white from the grasp he had on his staff. Lin Chung grabbed onto a tapestry near the main entrance and started to scale the building until he was within level of a window.

He leapt and grabbed onto the edge and hauled himself over to see he was now in the middle of a hall way. He held up his hand with his palm facing away from him and the purple glow of his harmonic energy illuminated from his fingertips. As though an invisible rope was tugging his wrist, Lin Chung let himself be led towards the east end of the building.

He hid behind a corner as two bears were seen walking away with Sonia's clothes. Lin Chung felt a mix of anger and disgust swim around his insides as a few images of unpleasant ideas went through his head.

Carefully and silently, he crept towards the door, opened it and peered inside the room. What he saw nearly made him cry out in shock as he hurried inside.

Sonia lay on a king sized bed covered with black satin sheets. Her normal clothes had been replaced with a short and strapless blue silk night gown which showed the angry red scratched and large bruises on either side of her arms.

"Sonia..." Lin Chung whispered, tears pricking behind his eyes as he approached her. Something crunched beneath his foot, he looked down to see a syringe, its broken glass shards stained with a vile shade of green.

A fresh rage of anger formed inside of him as he bared his teeth.

_High Roller drugged her._

"Sonia..." Lin Chung said gently, holding her in his arms.

Her eyes opened slowly as she looked up at him weakly. "Lin...Chung..." She breathed, closing her eyes again and hiding her face against his torso.

He slid his arm under her knees and lifted her up. "It's okay now. I'm getting you out of here."

"_Somehow, I don't see that happening._"

He had no time to react as something hard as rock and cold as steel struck him in the back of the head. Sonia slid from his arms as they collapsed on to the bed.

The ordeal had been over in a somewhat merciful way. One moment, Sonia vaguely remembered having the blue nightgown torn off her body, the next thing she knew she was standing with her ankles chained to High Roller's throne wearing nothing but a skimpy dressing robe while a bear had a firm grasp on her shoulder, forcing her to stand and watch as Lin Chung was made to kneel in front of them with his hands bound behind his back.

High Roller stood in front of his throne with his usual nasty smile. "I found out you two have become..._lovers._"

"Not in that way, you sick minded-" Lin Chung began to shout.

"SHUT UP!" High Roller screamed like a spoilt child. It took a while for him to calm down and when he did, the repugnant smile reappeared. "I guess you already know about Mystique Sonia's curse...but do you know how she was placed with it?"

"No he doesn't." Sonia said before Lin Chung could answer. "Nobody in Hidden Kingdom knows..."

High Roller laughed. "Just as I thought! Then this will be a fun tale to tell!" He looked at Sonia, "Unless you'd like to tell it Sonia..."

Sonia looked at Lin Chung with pleading eyes. "High Roller cursed me when I refused to bore him a son." She said quietly, her heart feeling as though it was being squeezed.

She wasn't surprised to see the look of shock and confusion that appeared on his face as High Roller began to laugh again.

"Care to tell the rest of the story, Sonia? Very well then, I will!" The mad man's cackling was ear splitting. Even some of the bears winced.

"When I _finally _made the animal kings and queens realise that humans were their enemies and I became their leader, I decided that if anything happened to me...someone would have to take over. And who better than my own flesh and blood? The only flaw was that I needed a broad to have the kid and who other than the prettiest girl in all of in Hidden Kingdom?"

"And when I refused you had my entire family killed!" Sonia spat.

"Yeah yeah, then you went and joined Big Green blah blah blah. _But I had the last laugh..._"

He grabbed the neckline of her dressing gown to reveal the scars and unknowingly managed to spare her dignity. Lin Chung's mouth fell open. Sonia looked at the ground as her tears fell to it.

"Tell me, Sonia. How does feel when no onecan ever tell you they love you? Especially your _one Truuue luuuurve?"_ High Roller grinned wickedly.

Lin Chung's temper had reached its limit. "You obviously haven't heard," He said quietly.

High Roller's grin faded. "Wha' "

The familiar purple glow of his harmonic energy started to illuminate around him. "That actions speaker louder than words!"

With one blinding blast, his chains broke and the guards where thrown off their feet. Their heads smacked off the floor, knocking them clean out.

Lin Chung pounced at High Roller and his hands found his throat. "Of all the things you have done, this is the one that is the most unforgivable..." He said softly, his eyes narrowed and filled with a hatred that Sonia didn't even know he could show. "You will promise to never go anywhere near Mystique Sonia ever again or I will snap your neck in two..."

He felt him gulp.

"Y-y-y-you wouldn't!"

"It will be as easy as snapping a twig."

There was a short yet penetrating silence as Sonia watched, hardly moving.

"O-o-o-k-k-kay! I p-p-promise! Just don't kill me!"

Lin Chung smiled. "Good." He threw him against the wall where he flopped to the floor like a rag doll, unconscious.

He turned to Sonia and broke her chains. They stared at each other for a few seconds before she threw herself into his arms. "Lin Chung...you're right. Actions do speak louder than words." She glanced at High Roller's motionless form. "And that proves it."

He grinned before kissing her softly.


End file.
